


in the lane snow is glistening

by milkteeth



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteeth/pseuds/milkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been hallucinating Justin’s presence every few miles or so since he fell off the bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the lane snow is glistening

He’s been hallucinating Justin’s presence every few miles or so since he fell off the bike. So when Brian finally spies the finish line and Justin standing there, just 30 feet away, it feels almost like a dream. Still unreal.

Brian can see him standing under the huge yellow banner; huddled in his black coat, his shoulders dusted with snow. He swears he can even see the snowflakes landed on his lashes from so far away. Or he can imagine it at least; the way Justin’s eyelashes, sprinkled with snow, would feel feather-light and cold as they brushed his cheek when Brian pulled him in for a kiss. And suddenly the thought of kissing Justin is propelling him towards the finish line, albeit at a snail’s pace. He thinks, stupidly, that he’s missed him, even though it’s barely been three days since he left. 

The whole ride home Brian had spent mulling over the things he needs to do. How he’s going to get his shit together again. He survived fucking _cancer_ , he got that second chance, be it thanks to god or the wonders of modern medicine or what the fuck ever. In that tiny moment, watching Justin watch him desperately from the finish line; mirror images of each other, he adds another thing to that list. In his over-tired, drug-induced stupor he thinks, ‘marry Justin’ like it’s the simplest, most obvious thing in the world.

Thirty seconds later he’s reaching the finish line and Justin’s pulling him into a hug, whispering, “you fucking idiot” into his ear, but when he pulls back he’s smirking like he means the complete opposite. And Brian thinks, ‘marry Justin’? He’s never had a more ludicrous thought in the world, at the same time as he decides that when they get home he’s going to ask Justin to move back in with him.

Next to them, Emmett’s hugging Ted, and Debbie’s got her arm linked with Justin’s, and Hunter and Ben and Michael are tangled together in a trio of limbs; their odd little functioning family unit. 

All around them, the snow blankets Liberty Street and all of their usual haunts with it, in white.


End file.
